


Bad Days

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: They both have nightmares, and neither Nyx nor Noctis are immune to their traumas.





	Bad Days

There were bad days. 

Days when the worst of the traumas, the pains, returned. There were days when Nyx could be paralysed by the phantom lightning that had nearly killed him, but settled for scarring him instead. There were nights when the passing glow of traffic mimicked the glowing menace of daemons prowling the barriers cast by the floodlights of the camps. The rumble of what should be familiar traffic resonated through the tiny apartment like the persistent growl of beasts skulking the warzones. 

And nights when he woke in the less familiar apartment and panicked. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

Nights where the echoing silence woke him with a gasp— reminded of the night the Nifs attacked, retaliated against the show of support for the Lucians. When the slightest noise had him up from the warm bed and comforting body of his lover and pacing the cool apartment deep in the heart of the Citadel district. Dark nights where the silence bore down on him like the beasts and monsters of his nightmares, mechanical and magical alike. When he felt the borrowed magics itching and clawing its way through his veins before he caught it and quieted it in the calm of the night. 

And then there were the bad days. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

“It’s okay.”

Where whispers weren’t enough to keep the creeping ghosts at bay in the shadows. 

“It’s okay, little star. I’m here. I’m here.”

“Nyx, I’m sorry.”

The bad nights when Noctis froze in phantom pains, or collapsed as if something unseen had raked blighted claws across his back. 

“You’re okay, Noctis.”

The nights where Noctis woke from the depths of his own dark dreams, lost in flaming forests. Where the mechanical horrors that marched through Nyx’s nightmares seemed larger, scarier, more dangerous in Noctis’. Because Noctis had only been a child when the Nifs came for his family. 

Everything was scarier when you’re a child. And wounded. And on the losing side of a war you don’t understand. 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m here.”

Nyx could only hold Noctis on those days, begging whatever Astral was listening to calm the terrified Prince who shouldered the burden of his nightmares alone. He could only try to distract him, with soft words and touched and promises muttered through the dark. 

With kisses pressed to cheek and neck and palm, desperate and distracting, until Noctis’ panic subsided to exhaustion. When Noctis would cling to him in the dark, as he pressed reminders of love and safety whatever part of his Prince he could. Blankets tangled around them, the oblivious glow of the city stretching outside until the threat of dawn overtook the lights and neon and glaring lights of life. 

“I’m here,” whispered between them in promise, while they held their breaths and waited for the night to end. 

And days that were the aftermath. When Noctis was sore and stiff and the phantom pains of childhood injury made it impossible to untangle himself from Nyx. When Nyx would pick him up and bring him out to the sofa with a wolfish grin and teasing kiss, before setting about the distraction of morning tasks like coffee and texts to Ignis to warn him. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Noctis would say as he accepted the coffee from Nyx’s hand. “I just—”

Nyx would kiss him again, to quiet the pain and guilt threatening to spill from Noctis’ lips. He would still the words himself, and smile as Noctis relaxed under the attention. 

“You’re okay, little king.”


End file.
